


all智

by shonomaru



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonomaru/pseuds/shonomaru





	all智

“这是，我的下属。”

大野被一通电话叫过来，整个人还是蒙的状态。松本倒是神色自若，淡定的对着对面三个人介绍。他的上司松本一直是这样霸道的状态，不管不顾的在深夜喊他出来喝酒。大野知道如果拒绝必定面临着公报私仇般的羞辱，只能灰溜溜的换上衣服过来。

松本站在他旁边，手已经悄悄的搂上他的腰。

“很可爱呢。”

不知道是相叶还是二宫发出的赞美。松本得意的笑了笑，手缓缓的滑到大野的臀部，不亲不重的捏了一把。

大野突然有了危机感。松本平时虽然也手脚不安分，却顶多是捏一下脸，或者是恶意的扯掉他的眼镜，看他视线模糊的在地上摸索。这种带有色情性质的抚摸让他一瞬间脸涨的通红。

如果再不走…他心跳的厉害，害怕的几乎腿软。围坐在一起的四个人打量他眼神像是在审视猎物，让他冷汗几乎要留下来。

松本的手伸到他的脸颊，进而抚摸他的嘴唇，带有一丝色情意味的把拇指伸到他口中，

就在这时，大野抓住他的手，狠狠的咬了一口。松本发出一声闷哼，吃痛松手，看着不听话的小猫向门口冲过去。

当然不会让他得逞。

相叶的反应比他还要迅速，几乎是一瞬间就揽住大野的要，以一种不可反抗的力气把他扯到怀里。

松本站在一边握着手臂，手上留着一圈牙印，隐约沁出了血。

大野害怕的颤抖，抬头对上相叶带着笑的眼睛，手缓缓的在他的肚脐周围画圈，低头含弄他的耳朵。

这挑逗已经不言而喻。

“把他带到床上去吧，相叶。”

——————

他被狠狠的推到床上，眼镜被樱井揪下来扔在地板上。他的后脑勺被人按着，鼻子顶在樱井的胯部。

“你知道该怎么做。”

他根本没有反抗的余地。男人的雄性气息覆盖着他的鼻腔，他尽量长大嘴把那东西含进去，只觉得呼吸都变得困难。相叶和二宫饶有兴致的观察着他的后穴，相叶的手指带着粘稠的润滑液伸进来。

“唔…”相叶像是在寻找什么，手指在后穴前后探索着。大野到不觉得很痛，只是有一种微妙的瘙痒。二宫的兴趣转向他的乳首，一副要吮吸出乳汁的架势，让他不住躲闪。

“不要…求…”他含糊不清的求饶，被樱井以一种温柔却又毫无妥协的力气按了回去。

松本还站在原地，像是对这群人不感兴趣。

“小润生气了哦。”相叶笑嘻嘻的在大野耳边说。

松本狠狠瞪他一眼，像是发泄怒气一般的把相叶推到一边，狠狠的扇了大野的臀部。

一个清晰的掌印浮现出来，红彤彤的看上去有点可怜。大野被突然打了一下，疼得流眼泪，奈何樱井的东西堵着嘴，什么也喊不出来，只发出一声闷哼。嘴里的阴茎直直的捣入他的喉咙，让他一阵一阵的作呕，只觉得耳鸣得厉害。

樱井按着他的头狠狠的插了进去，让他有一种喉咙都要被洞穿的错觉，然后射在了深处。他甚至不能够反抗，只能咳嗽着把所有精液吞进去。

相叶的手指增加到三根，异物感明显的让大野几乎稳不住腰。樱井抬起他的头，看见可怜的小脸上挂着唾液又或者是樱井的液体，眼泪像止不住的流。

“宝贝，”樱井一脸无奈的样子，“你的嘴也太小了。”

大野正想开口说什么，却突然感觉身体里的手指都被抽出来，一个更加硬挺灼热的东西抵在他的后穴上。

大概是意识到什么，大野终于哭了出来。“不…不可以…求你…”

相叶无动于衷的抬起他的屁股。

“那么，我开动啦。”

“你在说什么鬼啦。”二宫用着平时办公室闹着玩时候的吐槽语气，眼睛却是通红的写着欲望。大野喘息带着哭声，在相叶一次一次的撞击中他几乎要失声尖叫。他已经顾不上樱井，只是胡乱的抓着他的手。

“不，呜，不要……”大野已经开始打哭嗝，话也说不清楚，呜噜呜噜得像小猫的呼噜声。

“求你们…放过我…”

 

Tbc


End file.
